Toaster Right Back at Ya (TheFoxPrince11)
Toaster Right Back at Ya is TheFoxPrince11's TV-series spoof of Kirby Right Back at Ya Cast *Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) as Kirby *Ono (The Lion Guard) as Tokkori *Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) as Tiff *Hiro (Big Hero 6) as Tuff *Prince John (Robin Hood) as King Dedede *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) as Escargoon *Puss in Boots as Meta Knight *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Sword Knight *Simba (The Lion King) as Blade Knight *Elsa (Frozen) as Lady Like *Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) as Sir Ebrum *Ushari (The Lion Guard) as Waddle Doo *Robotboy as Lololo *Robotgirl (Robotboy) as Lalala *Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who!) as Mayor Len Blustergas *Sally (Horton Hears a Who!) as Hana *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Chief Bookem *Winifred (The Jungle Book) as Buttercup *King Fergus (Brave) as Professor Curio *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Mabel *Genie (Aladdin) as Samo *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as Tuggle *Oscar (Shark Tale) as Gengu *SpongeBob SquarePants as Chef Kawasaki *Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Gus *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Melman *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Spikehead *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) as Iro *Dot Warner (Animaniacs) as Honey *Dr. I.Q. Hi (Duck Dodgers) as Yabui *Monkey (Kung-Fu Panda) as Doron *Nurse Joy as Spikehead's Mother *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Honey's Mother *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Biblio *Timon (The Lion King) as Rick *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Coo *Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Kine *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Whispy Woods *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as Dyna Blade *Cuckoo Loca as Dyna Chick *King Neptune (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Kabu *Zeus (Hercules) as Acore *RJ (Over The Hedge) as Pon *Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Con *Mbeya (The Lion Guard) as Nruff *??? as Nelly *??? as Joe *??? as Chef Shiitake *Aladdin as Knuckle Joe *??? as Vee/Princess Rona *??? as Princess Rona (Bodyguard) *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Kit Cosmos *??? as Benikage *Viper (Kung Fu Panda) as Escargoon's Mother *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) as Rowlin *??? as Amon *??? as Sir Gallant *Mulan as Sirica *??? as The Twin Sisters from the South Seas *Kerchak (Tarzan) as Bonkers *??? as Chef Nagoya *??? as Dr. Moro *??? as Yamikage *??? as Lovely *??? as Monsieur Goan *??? as Mini-Galbo *??? as Walky *??? as Master Bacteria *??? as Hardy *??? as Broom King *??? as Gabon *??? as Scarfy *??? as Max Flexer *??? as Mr. Chip *??? as Crowmon *??? as Fang *Dumbo as Phan-Phan *??? as Demon Frog *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Customer Service *HellHound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Nightmare Gallery Toaster in The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue.jpg|Toaster as Kirby Ono of the Lion Guard.png|Ono as Tokkori AtomicBettyFiguringOut.png|Betty Barrett as Tiff Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro as Tuff Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4871.jpg|Prince John as King Dedede Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Escargoon Puss in Boots in Shrek 2.jpg|Puss in Boots as Meta Knight Jungle-cubs-volume01-bagheera04.jpg|Bagheera as Sword Knight Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Simba as Blade Knight Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3003.jpg|Elsa as Lady Like Alfred lego batman movie.png|Cilan as Sir Ebrum Usharipic2.png|Ushari as Waddle Doo Robotboy_1.jpg|Robotboy as Lololo Robot_Girl_new_by_water_kirby.png|Robotgirl as Lalala Ned mayor horton.jpg|Ned McDodd as Mayor Len Blustergas Sally (Horton Hears a Who!).jpg|Sally as Hana Jungle-cubs-volume02-hathi10.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Chief Bookem Jungle-cubs-volume02-winifred04.jpg|Winifred as Buttercup King fergus.jpg|King Fergus as Professor Curio Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Mabel Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Samo Rabbit in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Rabbit as Tuggle Oscar (Shark Tale).jpg|Oscar as Gengu Spongebob krabby patty on the top.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Chef Kawasaki Charlie B. Barkin.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Gus Rafiki in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Rafiki as Melman Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Spikehead Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines as Iro Dot-warner-animaniacs-93.9.jpg|Dot Warner as Honey IMG 20190217 115721.jpg|Dr. I.Q. Hi as Yabui Nurse Joy (TV Series).jpg|Nurse Joy as Spikehead's Mother Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Honey's Mother Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg|Owl as Biblio Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4898.jpg|Timon as Rick Swordinthestone 527.jpg|Archimedes as Coo Marlin in Finding Dory.jpg|Marlin as Kine Mufasa-0.jpg|Mufasa as Whispy Woods Marahute.jpg|Marahute as Dyna Blade Cuckoo Loca.png|Cuckoo Loca as Dyna Chick Old Neptune.jpg|King Neptune as Kabu Zeus in Hercules 1997.jpg|Zeus as Acore Imagesfdszxcv.jpg|RJ as Pon 447360 1279765599221 461 344.jpg|Tod as Con Mbeya-img.png|Mbeya as Nruff Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Knuckle Joe Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as Kit Cosmos Master Viper Smile.png|Viper as Escargoon's Mother Sabrina Spellman Animated.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Rowlin Mulan in Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Sirica Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak as Bonkers Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Phan-Phan Shere Khan in TaleSpin.jpg|Shere Khan as Customer Service Hellhound 1.png|HellHound as Nightmare Category:TheFoxPrince11 Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! TV Spoofs Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! spoofs